scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Day I Was Born/Transcript
Mallory: Hey, mom? Whitney: What is it, sweetie? Mallory: I'm just working on a school project about family stories, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. Whitney: Sure! Mallory: Okay. Ah. Mallory: First question is: "How did you and dad feel the day I was born?" Whitney: Oh, that was a great day. One of the happiest of our lives. Mallory: Really? Whitney: Yeah. As soon as we came home from the orphanage with you bundled in our arms... Mallory: Wait, wait, wait. Mom, did you just say "orphanage"? Whitney: Oh, it's not what you think. Your father and I were in the peace corps at the time volunteering at an orphanage, and I went into labor and had you there. Mallory: Wow! That's crazy, keep going. Whitney: Well, as soon as we left, we knew we had to treat you as our own. Mallory: Okay, wait, that sounds suspicious. Was I not your own? Whitney: Honey, you're not listening! You didn't let me finish. We had to treat you as our own daughter. Mallory: Okay, how does that change anything? Whitney: Because we thought we were going to have a son. As soon as we got you, we knew we had to change our thinking. Mallory: Okay, mom, you've got to speak a little more straightforwardly. Whitney: Well, I'm being as straightforward as I know how! Do you want help with your assignment? Mallory: Yes, I'm sorry. Keep going. Whitney: Well, as soon as we got home, we immediately decided to thank your previous family. Mallory: Mom! Whitney: What? Mallory: I had another family? Whitney: Sweetie, you need to use your ears! You're not listening! Mallory: Yes, I am! I am listening to the exact words you're saying! Whitney: You know we're very religious! We had to thank that family. Mallory: Okay, just... how did you and dad feel when you brought me home? Whitney: Well, it's difficult to put into words. You know how daddy Warbucks feels when he finally gets Annie? Mallory: When he adopted her?! Whitney: Or when Pharaoh got Moses? Mallory: Also adopted! Whitney: Or when nobody got Bruce Wayne? Mallory: Mother who may not be my mother! It really sounds like you adopted me! Whitney: We did! Mallory: Okay, so you admit it? Whitney: We adopted you into our lives. Mallory: You are so confusing! Whitney: I don't see why. The word "adopt" has many meanings. Mallory: Ugh, can we just finish this? I need to re-evaluate my life. Whitney: Well, when we took you home, it was a... it was a hard transition since you didn't share our jeans. Mallory: For the love, mom! I didn't share your genes? Whitney: No! Jeans! Mallory: We're saying the same word! Whitney: Our jeans! Like "Sisterhood of the traveling pants"? Mallory: I didn't share your pants? Whitney: Our jeans, yes. Ever since your father and I saw that movie, we always wanted to share a magical pair of jeans with our entire family, but you were still too little for them. Mallory: Okay, mom, you are seriously freaking me out right now! Am I or am I not adopted?! Whitney: You are! Mallory: In the... in the traditional sense of the word?! Whitney: You're not! Mallory: Ugh, mom, this almost makes me wish I were adopted! Whitney: Well, you certainly don't share our jeans! Mallory: Forget it! Forget it! Whitney: What? Honey! What? Stephen: What was that all about? Whitney: I was trying to find a way to tell her she was adopted. Stephen: Into our lives? Whitney: Of course! Category:Season 7